1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a device for generating a dynamic kaleidoscopic display of even or odd numbered visual multiples using images generated by a video screen and reflected from at least a pair of reflecting surfaces. The system hereof creates symmetrical images which, when used with a computer driven video monitor operating in a continuous image generation mode, creates a dynamic visual experience.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Kaleidoscopes are well known novelty items commonly including a tube having one translucent end, an array of mirrors, and colored fluid or particulate matter which, when rotated, gives the illusion of a symmetrical image. The traditional kaleidoscope is inexpensive but extremely limited in the nature and quality of the image to be displayed, such that modern-day users quickly become bored and lose interest.
More recently, different devices have been employed which use mirrors to create and display symmetrical images. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,567,306, two upright mirrors are positioned over a rotating turntable to provide a kaleidoscopic image. U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,663 involves a similar device wherein the turntable is provided within a cover such that an opening is provided between the mirrors. U.S. Pat. No. 4,952,004 discloses a similar device including a means of illuminating the turntable from beneath to provide brighter, clearer images.
While these devices present an improvement over traditional kaleidoscopes, the visual effects are confined to the plane of the display surface and limited in the images which may be presented by virtue of the necessity of providing a disc or the like with a fixed image pattern to rotate beneath the mirrors. In addition, they are further limited to an even number of kaleidoscopic multiples as a consequence of an asymmetric primary image.
A video screen is shown as part of a visual image display apparatus in U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,126.
The availability of computer generated graphics provides a medium for greatly advancing the level of kaleidoscopic imagery.